


Punishment

by MorganaLS



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brothers, Comic, Fan Comics, Love/Hate, M/M, Punishment, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_remain_together](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waste Not, Want Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051837) by [we_remain_together](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/pseuds/we_remain_together). 



* * *


End file.
